The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In image forming apparatuses such as a copier, when image formation based on a document image is performed by a copying function or the like, it is important that the document image be read properly from a document. There is known a conventional technology related to such reading of a document image.
An image reading control device according to the conventional technology extracts from a read image a region where a document exists, and detects the inclination of the region. Moreover, the image reading control device corrects the inclination of the region in accordance with the inclination of the region where the document exists, and sets a cutting width of the region of the document to be cut out from the image. Thus, it is possible to prevent the document from being partly lost, and to improve the accuracy of automatic cutting-out of the document image.